The Host Club goes Nadeshiko High!
by foreveeeer
Summary: Chairman Suoh sent the host club to some commoner high school. They met a girl about Haruhi's age, she has the same personality as Kyoya and Haruhi. How would they deal with her? Will love bloom? Arranged Marriage is going to happen to the two of our hosts. Who was it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, all rights goes to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

It was another lovely day at the Third Music Room. The Hosts were doing their usual acts: Haruhi talking to her customers naturally, Tamaki flirting with his customers, Hikaru and Kaoru putting their 'Brotherly Act', Hunny eating his cake and Mori watching over his little cousin while drinking his coffee and last but not the least, Kyoya typing some business matters in his laptop. The Hosts were interrupted in their hosting when Chairman Suoh requested them to be at his office. Because of the sudden call, they had to close the club earlier than its usual closing time much to their customers' dismay. On their way to the Chairman's office, the twins ask Haruhi to come over at their mansion.

"Say Haruhi, would you come to our house…" Hikaru said while putting his arm around her shoulder

"….and try the clothes we made…" Kaoru said while doing the same thing his brother did

"…..this coming weekend?" they said in unison.

Before Haruhi could answer, Tamaki shouted while pointing his finger to the twins, "Stop harassing my daughter, evil doppelgangers!" Haruhi sighed in annoyance, "Senpai, you're not my father." She turned to the twins, "I'm not coming to your house to play dress-up. I have laundry to do this weekend." She said then walked towards the chairman's office.

"Thanks for granting my little request for coming here." Charmain Suoh said with a smile the moment they entered his office

Kyoya step forward and bowed slightly, "It's nothing Chairman. May I—we know what's the reason you called us here?"

Chairman took a deep breath before answering, "The host club will stay at Nadeshiko High, a commoner high school, for a next week since our student council will be busy next week. I called all of your parents and they gave me their approvals." _Even my father?_ Kyoya thought. The Chairman seemed to read Kyoya's mind which is very unusual for someone to read the Shadow King's mind. "Even your father approved Kyouya-kun. He said that you might gain some benefits in doing that." The Chairman answered his thoughts.

"What about our uniform, Chairman?" Haruhi asked while looking at the brochures of Nadeshiko High.

"We will send the uniforms in your houses this weekend." The Chairman said, and then dismissed them.

When they stepped out of the office, the twins began to tease Tamaki. "I wonder what kind of people we'll meet there." Haruhi said to herself while staring at the windows.

"I'll promise that my daughter will have a special treatment when we get there!" Tamaki said and put his fist into the air.

"We're not going there to relax stupid, we're going there to observe the commoner's way of living." Kyoya said as he glared to Tamaki who immediately went to his corner of woe. "By the way Haruhi, since you're the commoner here, why don't you brief us some things about the commoner's way of living?" he said as he turned his head to Haruhi.

Haruhi fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Why don't you wait until Monday to know the 'commoner's way of living'?"

"I'll reduce your debt 1/3" he said rather blackmailed Haruhi while writing something in his black notebook.

"Mom! Don't be too harsh on our little girl!" wailed Tamaki.

"I'm not being harsh Tamaki, I'm just asking her." He answered and turned to Haruhi. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

_Damn rich bastards _thought Haruhi. "Students walked to school in the morning. When it's lunch time, some stayed at their rooms to eat their bento and some goes to the cafeteria to buy lunch. There, happy now?"

Kyouya seemed to be satisfied at Haruhi's answer and didn't bother to talk back. Haruhi felt a small tug on her pants so she looked down, "Do they have some cakes too, Haru-chan?" asked Hunny, holding her bunny

Haruhi thought about it for a moment, she put a finger on her chin, "As far as I remember they don't have cakes there but there are some Café's around the school."

"Let's go t the café's when we get there, ne Takashi?" Hunny asked his tall, silent cousin.

"Ah." Mori replied with a blank face.

They continued to walk till they reached the Third Music Room. Haruhi grabbed her things so she could go home remembering that she have to go to the supermarket to buy something for their dinner.

"Haruhi! Let daddy drive you home!" Tamaki exclaimed while running to her direction with his arms spread. Haruhi stepped aside and Tamaki's face landed on the floor. The twins were laughing, clutching their sides. "Tono, Haruhi's house is out of the way going to your house. Let us drive her home!" said the twins, leaning against each other.

"I won't let you lay a single finger on my daughter, you evil twins!" Tamaki said, running towards the twins to strangle them.

They continued to tease each other. The three of them didn't notice Haruhi sneaking out of the room.

"Bye Kyoya-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai!" she whispered before closing the door.

"Eh? Where's Haruhi?" asked Kaoru, looking around the room to find Haruhi but failed.

Tamaki realized that Haruhi was indeed missing, "My daughter! My daughter is missing! Kyoya, do something! She might be abducted by aliens or kidnapped by some ugly goons and force Ranka-san to pay the ransom. What should we do? Kyoya!" he panicked. He turned to Kyoya only to find him typing something in his laptop calmly completely ignoring him.

"What kind of mother are you?" Tamaki said, tears ready to spill from his eyes.

"Are you done with your dramatic conclusions? Haruhi went home while you three were teasing each other. There happy now? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with my father." Kyoya said going out of the room.

Hunny giggled, "Kyo-chan is right, Tama-chan. Haru-chan left several minutes ago because you three were teasing each other."

"Mitsukuni, the limo is here." Mori informed his little cousin.

"Tono, you're over reacting." Hikaru said while picking his bag slinging it in his shoulder before turning to Kaoru.

"Well then, we're going Tono, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai!" said the twins before going home.

"Bye Hika-chan, Kao-chan! We're going too Tama-chan!" Hunny said waving his hand to Tamaki.

* * *

"Kyoya." Yoshio Ootori, a powerful, rich, well known businessman, owns the Ootori Medical Equipment. He owns many hospitals around the world.

"Father, you wish to see me?" Kyoya answered his father with the same coldness.

"Yes, sit down." Yoshio said as he sat across the couch Kyoya has sat.

Kyoya sat down across his father. Blank expression painted his face. He looked to his father, trying to read why his father called him. He know that once Yoshio Ootori said something, he should do it without hesitation , without arguing back unless he has enough courage to defy his father's orders and ready to face the consequences.

"The special student, what's her name?" Yoshio started. Kyoya was surprised at his father's question. He already knew where this conversation will lead.

"Fujioka Haruhi, sir" He answered.

"You seemed to be good friends with her. She even had the guts to answer me last Ouran Festival." Yoshio paused. Kyoya smiled at the memory of Haruhi defending him to his father. _He is inlove with her _Yoshio thought.

"I did some background check. I found out that her mother died when she was five years old. She wants to be a lawyer, right? She would be a great asset for the Ootori family in the near future. I already asked her father about this, and he agreed to my proposal. He agreed an arranged marriage between you and Fujioka Haruhi. You have to marry her by the time she graduates high school." Yoshio said looking directly in his son's eyes. This is the first time he saw Kyoya speechless, not being able to talk back so he's going to savor this scene because it'll take time before it'll happen again.

Kyoya knows that his father was up to something, he also know that his father wants him to marry Haruhi. What surprised him was Ranka accepted the arranged marriage between Haruhi and him. He always thought that Ranka would let his daughter chose the man she loves.

"Father, this is something I cannot do." He told his Father calmly.

"You can't do anything about it Kyoya, whether you like it or not, you're going to marry her and that's final." Yoshio answered, sternly.

Kyoya finally let his cool down. "I can't force someone who doesn't love me to marry me!" He retorted back.

"I'm doing this for your own good son. You'll thank me after this." Yoshio patted his son's shoulder before going out of the room.

Kyoya ruffled his hair in frustration. How the hell he would tell Haruhi that they were arranged? How the hell he would tell his best friend that is currently inlove with Haruhi that she's going to marry the Shadow King by the time she graduates? He can't let their friendship crash like that. That would be the last thing he'll do next to forcing the one he loves marrying someone who she don't love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters; all rights go to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning; Haruhi woke up at the smell of pancakes. She went to the bathroom and did her morning rituals, and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Morning Dad." She greeted Ranka-san, who was currently preparing their breakfast.

"Good Morning Haruhi-chan! Look! I made some pancakes!" He greeted his daughter back while placing the pancakes on their table.

Haruhi sat down and looked at the pancakes, "Dad, are you sure this is edible?" she said absentmindedly, thinking about their conversation last night.

_Flashback:_

_Haruhi was doing her homework in the living room when the door opened. "Welcome back, Dad." She said, not looking up._

_Ranka went to his room to change his clothes. He looks tired and bothered? After he changed his clothes, he sat in front of Haruhi. "Haruhi, Yoshio Ootori called me yesterday." He said seriously, looking down._

_"What did he say?" she asked, still not looking at her father._

_"Well, he asked me if I could accept the arranged marriage between you and Kyouya-kun" he said nervously. He closed his eyes, ready for what Haruhi will say._

_Haruhi froze, she dropped her pencil in surprise. 'Me? Marry Kyouya-senpai?' she thought. Ranka opened his eyes and saw Haruhi staring at him, blankly._

_Haruhi managed to recover from her shock, "D-did you accept his proposal?" she asked her father, who was looking down feeling ashamed of the decision he made._

_"Yes, I did."_

_Haruhi shook her head, "Why?" she asked calmly. She didn't like the fact that his father accepted something like this without her consent. Yes, she loves Kyouya but she can't help but to feel like she's being used._

_Ranka reached out her hand and touched it, "I'm doing it for your own good. Being able to be engaged to Kyouya-kun will be great, they will send you to a Law School which is something I cannot afford. I know he'll take care of you. The reason why I accepted his father's proposal is when you're talking about the Host Club especially him; there is something in your eyes that was also in Kotoko's eyes back then. It was love. I know you're trying to hide that you love him because you're afraid what his father will do to him" he explained softly._

_"So that explains everything." Haruhi said, still looking down. "I understand, Dad. But that doesn't change the fact that you agreed without my consent. I'm going to bed, good night" Haruhi got up and went to her room to sleep._

* * *

"Of course it is!" Ranka exclaimed, breaking Haruhi's thoughts. "Are you still mad at Daddy?" he asked while eating pancakes.

"No, but I'm a little upset because—"Haruhi said, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'That must be the uniform of Nadeshiko High' Haruhi thought. She got up and went to the door to open it. She was surprised to see Kyoya Ootori standing in front of their door at 8 o'clock in the morning. She knew that Kyoya doesn't like to wake up early.

"Good Morning Kyoya-senpai." She greeted Kyoya, still not recovering from shock.

"Morning Haruhi. I'd like to talk to you." He said. He spotted Ranka sitting on the couch, trying to listen at their conversation. "Privately." He added.

"How about at the park?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi were walking side by side, both quiet. None of them wants to talk. Haruhi knew the reason why Kyoya wanted to talk to her; it's about their so-called engagement. She wanted to ask him if he really wanted it or not but doesn't have the courage to ask him, she's afraid of what his answer might be. They continued to walked, not talking to each other, until they reached the park. When they sat down on a bench, Kyoya decided to break the silence between them.

"Haruhi, Ranka-san told you that you and I.." Kyoya started but was unable to finish his sentence.

Haruhi looked down, so as Kyoya, "Are getting married by the time I graduated." She finished.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi, "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"At first I'm not, but when Dad said his reasons, I understood that he did it for me. I'm still upset that he agreed without my consent, I feel like I'm being used." She admitted.

Kyoya looked down, feeling ashamed. He knew that he didn't know anything about it but still, he couldn't help but to feel ashamed. "Sorry." He said. Sincerity evident in his voice.

Haruhi blinked in surprise. Kyoya's saying sorry? Why? For what? "Why are you saying sorry?" she asked softly. She placed her hand on top of his. "You didn't do anything. Both of us were victims by what your father did. You don't have to say sorry for something you didn't do." She continued, still holding his hand.

"I'm sorry because I don't know how to stop my father from his schemes. I'm sorry because I didn't stand up for you. I'm sorry because I can't do anything about it. If I disobeyed him, he'll do everything just to shatter your dream of becoming a lawyer." He explained, still looking down.

"It can't really help then, why not give it a try? I can't let you blame yourself. Let's give it a try, if it worked out then it's good. If not, then let's try again. But I'm sure that it'll work out" She smiled

Kyoya looked at her. "You really think so?" he asked like a child.

"Yes" She smiled at him. She didn't know that Kyoya has this side of him. Kyoya was always cool and never let anyone see his true feelings but Haruhi can always see through him.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"We're going to tell them. I don't want to keep a secret from my friends even though I know how they're going to take the news especially Tamaki and the twins." He said and started to plan on how to tell the others about them.

"Yeah, you're right." She chuckled. Trying to imagine how Tamaki would take the news. Knowing that he'll probably freak out.

"It's getting late, let's get you home." Kyoya said, standing up and offered his hand to Haruhi.

Haruhi took his hand and they left the park hand in hand. When they were about to exit the park, Haruhi noticed a girl with a long, wavy, black hair. Her eyes were closed as if she's feeling the wind brush her skin.

* * *

"Bye Haruhi." Kyoya said when they reached Haruhi's appartment

"Bye Kyoya-senpai." She said, smiling

"You should drop the formalities Haruhi, we're now engaged." He smirked at the thought of them engaged.

"Alright, bye Kyoya." She said then kissed him on the cheeks.

"See you on Monday." He replied and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hmm-hmmm"

"I love you." He said before going down

"I love you too." Haruhi said, absentmindedly.

Kyoya chuckled softly before going to his car. Meanwhile, Haruhi was still shock. She's surprise at the same time happy because the man she loves, love her too. But what surprised her more was, she said that she love him too! _'I can't believe I said that.' _Haruhi thought and shake her head in disbelief trying to tell herself that she's tired and hallucinating things.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! This is my first A/N XD And I just wanted to thank those readers**

** who favorited my story! Please bear with my grammar, I'm just an amateur, and trying to earn more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters; all rights go to Bisco Hatori**

* * *

Monday came and four limos stop in front the gates of Nadeshiko High. The students stared at the four limos with wide eyes, still not sure what were the four limos doing there. The crowd was beginning to get bigger and bigger as time passes. The four limos door opened at the same time. Tamaki stepped out of his limo and waved at the students of Nadeshiko High like he's a Hollywood Star. The Hitachiin twins stepped out of their limo and approached Tamaki, "Tono, stop waving like you're a Hollywood star, you look like an idiot." They said in unison and grinned. They were wearing the uniform of Nadeshiko High. The uniform was a dark blue blazer over a white shirt and a pair of black trousers completed with a black tie.

Tamaki glared at the two and whined like a child, "Mom! Those evil twins are harassing me!"

Kyoya stepped out of his limo and rolled his eyes at Tamaki. Haruhi also stepped out of Kyoya's limo. He picked her at their apartment early in the morning so they can spend their 'quality time' before Tamaki and the twins get all her attention.

"Haruhi! Did you miss daddy?! How's your weekend my precious daughter?!" Tamaki exclaimed and engulfed her in a bear crashing hug.

"Tono, Haruhi's turning blue." The twins said not noticing a dark aura coming from Kyoya.

"Dad, you're going to crush our precious little daughter." Kyoya said and glared at Tamaki

Hunny and Mori stepped out of their limo too. They approached the group and greeted them. They too, noticed that Haruhi and Kyoya were holding each other's hands. "Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, why are you two holding hands?" Hunny asked innocently while looking at their hands.

The others immediately look at their hands, mouth agape except Mori. Kyoya was shocked but remained calm. It was not going according to his plan. He plans to tell them at lunch. Kyoya tighten his grip on Haruhi's hand and gave her the tell-them look. Haruhi nodded in return, turned to them and said bluntly, "Because we're engaged."

"ENGAGED?" Tamaki and the twins shouted.

Hikaru let anger overtook him. He was ready to confess to Haruhi that same day. He was about to punch Kyoya when his twin held his hand to calm him down. Tamaki, on the other side, felt betrayed, hurt. He can't believe that his best friend was dating Haruhi without their knowledge! "H-how? Did mommy force you to marry him? Did he?! Tell daddy!" He said while shaking her shoulders.

"I-" Haruhi was cut off when a girl with long, wavy black hair and cold dark blue eyes approached them. She has an aura which will make you back off. She has a pale complexion and about Haruhi and the twin's age. She wears the girl's uniform of Nadeshiko High which is a dark blue blazer over a white polo shirt and a dark blue skirt and completed with a black tie. She looked at them with a blank face and said, "I believe you're the host club the principal was talking about? My name is Yamamoto Sakura, I'm going to accompany you until you feel comfortable here at Nadeshiko High. I'm sorry to interrupt your talking earlier but you see, you have classes to attend. Fujioka-san and the twins will stay at our class, 1-A. Ootori-senpai and Suoh-senpai at 2-A. Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai at 3-A. But we have to go first at 1-A."

Tamaki was stunned and unable to react. She was like Kyoya and Haruhi. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Suoh Tamaki, you have a beautiful hair. I bet your heart is beautiful like your hair." Tamaki said lovingly.

"Thank you for complementing my hair Suoh-senpai. My heart is not beautiful as what you think. I'm a cold, heartless person." She replied and lead them to 1-A's classroom.

Kyoya turned to them when Sakura has entered the school. "I'm going to explain later at lunch time. Let's meet at the cafeteria." He said then pulled Haruhi to enter the school. The others followed, still upset except for Mori and Hunny.

* * *

They entered the 1-A's classroom. You can notice that their aura was somewhat upset and sad. The students noticed their gloomy aura but shrugged it off. They were happy and excited to spend a week with 5 of Japan's most influential families. The Host Club line up in front and began the introductions.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki. Nice to meet you pretty ladies." Tamaki introduced lovingly, but you can still see in his eyes that he is upset.

"Ootori Kyoya." Kyoya introduced coolly.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin here!" The twins said while grinning though their grins didn't reach their eyes.

"Haninozuka Mistukuni! You can call me Hunny! Will you eat cake with me?" Hunny asked cutely making the girls squeal with overflowing flowers of MOE.

"Morinozuka Takashi." Mori introduced, still emotionless.

"Fujioka Haruhi" Haruhi said and flashed her natural smile.

Sakura cleared her throat to stop the girls' squealing. "As you can see, these young gentlemen will stay here at Nadeshiko High for a week. I'm sure sensei already discussed that matter to you. Nagisa Nakahara will accompany Suoh-senpai and Ootori-senpai while Michiko Koizumi will accompany Hanizozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai to your respective classrooms. However, the Hitachiin twins and Fujioka-san will stay here at 1-A with me. Any questions?" she asked the students and turned to the host club.

When no one asked questions, Nagisa Nakahara, a girl with dark blue hair and gold eyes approached Tamaki and Kyoya to introduced herself formally and accompany them to their classroom and Michiko Koizumi, a girl with long wavy blonde them and did the same as what Nagisa did. The six of them was about to leave the room when the door suddenly opened revealing two boys panting heavily, one of them has orange spiky hair and orange eyes while the other has brown hair and eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What the hell is it this time? Sora? Kei?" she asked, obviously irritated.

The said person took a deep breath before answering, "Sensei said that Akira Yamamoto of 2-A has a match and the whole class was going to cheer them. They left early and won't be back until later afternoon." Sora explained.

"And all of the 3rd years went to somewhere! So sensei said that the new students will stay here with us today and the teachers won't be able to attend class because they have meeting." Kei finished.

Sakura sighed and turned to Tamaki, "I'm sorry for the sudden announcement. You can stay here at 1-A and feel at home."

Tamaki took her hand and kissed it, "It's alright Princess. I'm sure you didn't know it and it's not your fault."

"Then how about we the host club go to the garden for some fresh air. Is that alright, Yamamoto-san?" Kyoya suggested. He thought that it was the perfect time to explain all to the others.

Sakura nodded and lead them to the garden. When they reached the garden, Sakura left knowing that they have something to talk about. "I'll go back to the room now." she said and made her way back to their room.

"So, care to explain, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru mutters.

Kyoya pushed his glasses to his nose. "First of all, Haruhi and I are not dating secretly. I didn't force her into this engagement. It was my father." He paused and look around to see that everyone was listening to him. "He made a proposal to Ranka-san. I think that proposal was Haruhi and I will get married by the time she graduates. Ranka-san agreed for whatever reason he has. I know it's hard to believe me but at least try. I have to agree because I have no choice left."

"No choice?" Tamaki repeated.

"Father made sure that I have to agree on this one. He blackmailed me by shattering Haruhi's dream on becoming a lawyer so I have no choice but to agree."

They looked at Haruhi and she nodded. The feeling of betrayal and hurt slowly vanished. They felt pity for the both of them. They were just victims of Yoshio Ootori's schemes. If Kyoya would defy his father's orders, Haruhi and Ranka-san would be in the streets begging for food and money and Haruhi's dream on becoming a lawyer would vanish quickly like a bubble. Silence enveloped them as the winds began to brush their skins.

Tamaki decided to break the silence between them. "Kyoya, Mon ami. I never thought that your father will do something evil! Forcing you and Haruhi to get married?! I'm so sorry for doubting you." He said and hugged Kyoya.

"It's nothing Tamaki." Kyoya let out a small smile and patted Tamaki's back.

"We're sorry too, Kyoya-senpai." The twins smiled apologetically.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "My precious little daughter is getting married! Tell daddy if mommy has done something bad to you!"

"Yes. Yes." Haruhi chuckled. She was relieved that Tamaki was back to normal and the twins accepted it wholeheartedly.

"I'm sure my daughter would be very pretty on her wedding day! Do you want Daddy to pick your wedding dress?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. His inner mind theatre was activated again. He was picturing Haruhi on his mind walking on the aisle with him. Yes, not with Ranka-san but with him.

"Hey Tono, there's no way we're going to let you pick Haruhi's dress.." Hikaru argues.

"We're going to make her wedding dress.." Kaoru continues.

"And also to make sure that you're not going to pick a revealing dress knowing that you're a pervert." They finished together.

Tamaki's face was red because of anger and embarrassment. "Mom! The evil doppelgangers are harassing me!" He whined like a child.

Kyoya sighs, "Seriously Tamaki, you're older than the twins yet you can't handle them?"

Tamaki went to his corner of woe muttering 'Mom hates him' and 'Evil twins'

Haruhi turned to Hunny and Mori who was busy eating cake all the time. "Let's go inside. I'm sure Sakura-chan's worried. We're gone for almost three hours." She said and made her way back inside the school completely ignoring Tamaki.

The others followed her, ignoring Tamaki also. Tamaki realized that the others was on their way back and didn't bother to inform him. "Hey! Don't leave me behind! I don't know the way back!" He yelled and runs to catch up to them.

"Idiot." Kyoya, Haruhi and the twins mutters at the same time.

* * *

They entered the classroom of 1-A. The students noticed that their gloomy aura has disappeared. Haruhi roamed her eyes around the room, trying to find Sakura. When she spotted her, she motioned the host club to gather around the sleeping Sakura.

"Eh? Why is she asleep?" Tamaki asks.

"I thought there was a rule about no sleeping in class." The twins stated.

"She looks so tired." Hunny said and poked her cheek.

"Wait! Don't poke her cheek. She's scary when someone disturbed her sleep." Nagisa said.

They looked at Nagisa and turned back to Sakura whose head was on her table. Hikaru and Kaoru, being naughty, place a hand on her shoulders and began to shake it violently. Sakura stirred and lifted her head and gave a death glare to the twins before going back to sleep.

"S-she's scary…" Hikaru stammered

"And like Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru stated.

"Ne Kyoya-senpai, Is your disease transferrable?" They asked Kyoya.

"What disease?" Kyoya confusedly asked.

"You know, when you're asleep….." Hikaru began.

"And when someone wakes you up, you give that person a death glare…." Kaoru continues.

"Is that transferrable or something?" they asked

Kyoya pushed his glasses to his nose, "Of course not."

"Is her blood type, AB?" Tamaki asked Nagisa. He remembered Hunny and Kyoya has the same blood type and both angry when their slumber was disturbed.

"Yes. Why?" Nagisa answered.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi froze. So that explains why she's in bad mood when her slumber was disturbed. The twins had an evil idea. They are going to wake her and see what level she is. The level of Kyoya or the level of Hunny. The two of them began to make annoying noises around Sakura while Tamaki was behind Haruhi.

"Please let her sleep. Her mother has putting her a lot of pressure. She was unable to sleep soundly for the last few days." Nagisa explained.

Tamaki held her hand, "Of course Princess, My men and I were not going to do anything to wake Sakura."

Nagisa blushed furiously, "T-thank Y-y-you."

They decided to let Sakura sleep and began to plan about their remaining days of stay. They were talking about some things, scratch that, Tamaki was blabbering about something and the rest was just listening while Haruhi's mind seems not with them.

She was thinking why Sakura's mother has putting a lot of pressure to her, she's just 15! (That's what Haruhi thought) Sakura caught Haruhi's attention when she approached them early in the morning. She has this aura that will make you back off. She's like Kyoya, who hides their true feelings, takes the villain character, and most of all cold yet kind.

"Haruhi, are you listening?" Tamaki asked when he realized that Haruhi's mind is not with them.

"I can hear what you're saying senpai, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about." She told him bluntly.

The Twins laughed at Haruhi's bluntness and Tamaki, being Tamaki, went to his corner of woe muttering 'daughter' and 'hate'

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan said that we're going to eat dinner later at a restaurant to celebrate yours and Kyo-chan's engagement!" Hunny informed her.

"Is that really necessary? I mean dad will be alone if we eat dinner at a restaurant." She said, trying to find a way not to eat dinner with them because they'll probably annoy her.

"Yes, it is. You have nothing to worry about because Ranka-san will sleep at his friend's house tonight and he asked me if I could let you sleep at our house tonight which I happily agreed." Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses to his nose.

"Mom! There's no way I'm going to let my little daughter sleep in your house even though you're her mom! That's it! I'm going to sleep in your house tonight!" Tamaki decided. Kyoya sighed in defeat, he knows that when Tamaki decided something there's no way he will change his mind.

Haruhi groaned. She has no choice but to have dinner with them, sleep at Kyoya's house and deal with Tamaki. Haruhi looked from the corner of her eyes and saw Sakura awake and starring outside the window. She stood up and decided to approach Sakura.

"Hey." Haruhi placed a hand on her Sakura's shoulder and sat in front of her.

Sakura noticed her presence and said softly, "Oh, hi Fujioka-san."

"You can call me Haruhi. Can I call you Sakura-chan? If that's okay with you."

"I-It's okay." Sakura smiled a little.

"You know, you're cute when you smile. You should do that often." Haruhi pointed out.

Sakura blushed and looked the other way. "I'm not cute!" she said and mumbled, "How can I smile if I'm the reason why father died…."

Haruhi was taken aback at Sakura's sudden confession. She didn't thought that she lost her father and her mother has putting her a lot of pressure. Haruhi suddenly felt pity at Sakura. She patted Sakura's back and said, "You can talk to me if you're feeling sad. It'll be a great help, I think"

"Why are you cross dressing as a boy even though you're a girl?" Sakura asked, changing the topic.

Haruhi was surprised, "H-how did you find know?"

"Well, I was in the park last Saturday waiting for Kei to arrive and I saw you talking to Ootori-senpai about something. I saw you wearing girl's clothes that's why I concluded that you're a girl."

"Oh." That was all Haruhi could say. She never thought that someone in this school would figure out that she was a girl. Well, she never planned on telling them about it anyway. Wait, park? Saturday? _'So, she's the girl I saw at the park.' _She thought.

They continued to talk about random things. Haruhi found out that Sakura has a older brother and also studying here. He's a year older than her and he's Akira Yamamoto, the contestant Kei and Sora's talking about. They were not able to notice that it is already lunch time until Kei approached them.

"Sakura, it's already lunch. Do you want to eat with us? Or you're going to eat with Fujioka-san?" Kei said.

Sakura turned to Haruhi and said, "Do you want to eat with us?"

"Uhm, I'll ask my friends first if they want to come. If that's okay with you."

"It's okay really! I mean, the more the merrier right?" Kei suddenly said.

Haruhi nodded and walked where Kyoya and the others were. "Ano, Sakura's inviting me to have lunch with her and her friend, do you want to come?"

"Sure! It'll be great. But, Nagi-chan and Michi-chan already asked us to have lunch with them." Hunny said.

"Ano, we can all have lunch together if you want. Sakura and Kei were our friends." Michiko said shyly.

"That'd be great! I'm sure the cafeteria had plenty of foods there!" An unknown voice said.

Everyone looked at the person who said that and he is somewhat unfamiliar?

"Sorry! I haven't introduced myself properly yet! My name is Tsubasa Sora!" Sora said and bowed.

"Yosh! Now that we all know each other, let's go to the cafeteria!" Tamaki exclaimed and walked to the cafeteria. No one followed him because someone was still introducing himself.

"My name is Keichii Sakamoto. Nice to meet you." He said and smile.

"Nice to meet you! Kei-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

Mori ruffled Kei and Sora's hair as acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you Kei-kun! Spiky-haired-san!" the twins said in unison.

"Nice to meet you Kei-kun, Sora-kun." Kyoya smiled

"It's nice to meet you Kei-kun, Sora-kun." Haruhi said.

"You should eat cake with us next time! And please call us in our first names!" Hunny exclaimed and the others nodded in approval.

"CAKE?! Really?! We're going to-" Sora was interrupted because the door burst open revealing a tired Tamaki.

"W-why didn't you follow me? I don't know where the cafeteria was located!" Tamaki said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You should have waited for us, Tamaki-senpai. You immediately ran when Kei-kun was introducing himself." Haruhi pointed out.

"Kei-kun?" Tamaki asked.

"Keichii Sakamoto." Kei introduced and they went out of the room leaving Tamaki.

* * *

They were seated at a long table, enough for them to fill in. From the corner of Hikaru's eyes, he could see Haruhi and Sakura talking and seems to be having fun. He felt like how he felt when Arai was having fun with Haruhi back then. He didn't like the idea of Sakura having all of Haruhi's attention. Because of jealousy, Hikaru put a lot of hot sauce on Sakura's food and no one seemed to notice it except for Kei and his twin. Before Kei could warn Sakura, she took a piece of shrimp and ate it.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura began to cough violently and her face was all red. This startled everyone and Tamaki and Hunny panicked not knowing what to do. Kei rushed to her side and gave her a bottle of to stop her from coughing but didn't work. Red marks started to appear on her face and neck as she coughs violently. Kei cursed under his breath, "Damn this allergy of hers." And lifts her, bridal style. He said something to Hikaru before rushing Sakura, who was still coughing and red, to the school clinic. "Before doing something stupid, please make sure you'll know the consequence. For your information, Sakura is highly allergic to anything spicy and it can cause her death. Not because you're rich doesn't mean you can do everything to us!"

"What happened?" Tamaki asked after Sakura's entire friends followed Kei.

Hikaru clenched his fist and looked down, "I put hot sauce on her food."

"If anything happens to her, I'm not going to talk to you." Haruhi said angrily before leaving the cafeteria and Kyoya following her.

"What?! I just put some hot sauce on her food! What is wrong with that?"

"There is, Hika-chan. Saku-chan is highly allergic to spicy foods and it may cause her death." Hunny said softly.

"Besides, you should not have made that just because you're jealous." Tamaki said.

"What am I going to do?" Hikaru asked them. He felt guilty for what he had done to Sakura and wanted to make it up to her.

"Apologize to her." Kaoru said and smiled.

Hikaru looked at his twin and smiled. He decided to apologize to Sakura. They ran to the school clinic and found Haruhi, Kyoya and Sakura's friends outside the door. Tamaki was about to open the door when they heard someone yelled.

"I told you not to eat spicy food, Sakura! Are you insane?! You could have died! What's gotten into your mind?" A man's voice exclaimed. Haruhi thought that it was her brother.

"Akira-nii-chan, I didn't know that it has spicy food! I made sure that I didn't eat the spicy foods but it might have slipped." They heard Sakura explained.

"This is the last straw Sakura! You bring nothing but trouble in this family! Because of you why your father died and because of you why Akira has to work part time! You are nothing compared to Akira!" A woman's voice said and stormed out of the clinic with Akira following his mother.

"She was out of line." Nagisa whispered.

They decided to enter the clinic and found Sakura, she's staring outside the window.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Hikaru said as he walked towards Sakura.

Sakura looked at him, pain visible in her eyes and smiled, "It's okay Hikaru. You don't have to feel sorry."

Tamaki snapped his fingers, "Kyoya, make sure that Sakura's mother will have a position at one of our companies."

Sakura stared at him, "You don't have to do that, Tamaki-senpai. Once mother know about this, she won't stop pestering me to get money from you guys knowing that you are all rich and I don't want to do that to my friends."

Haruhi smiled and Tamaki, Hunny and the twins hugged Sakura, "Aw, even though you're cold to us when we met the first time, you still consider us your friend."

Kyoya placed an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and whispered, "So, what are we going to do after dinner with them?"

Haruhi playfully punched Kyoya's arm, "Shut up. We're going to mother's grave. We're going to ask her blessings."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first fan fic. Please do leave a review. I want to know if my story sucks or not. I'll update tomorrow the second part if I can.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My best friend's birthday came and we planned a surprise birthday party for her so my updated was delayed and I suffered from major writer's block XD Hope you enjoy this continuation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters; all rights go to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

After school had ended, the host club went home to refresh for their dinner later and Haruhi went to her apartment to get some clothes she'll use when she sleeps at Kyoya's house and went directly to Kyoya's house cause her dress was there. Haruhi's dress was a knee-length purple dress that complimented her pale skin. The dress was simple yet elegant and hugged her curves very well.

Haruhi had her face painted with make-up and put her wig, similar to her old hair. She descended to the stairs where Kyoya was waiting at the bottom. He was very handsome wearing his tux. Haruhi saw Kyoya wearing tux many times already but, today was different. His tux was black with a white polo shirt that was completed with a purple neck tie that matched Haruhi's dress.

"You look beautiful." Kyoya whispered when Haruhi reached the bottom and lead her to the waiting limousine.

Haruhi blushed at Kyoya's comment and said, "Thanks. You look handsome too."

They entered the limo where Tachibana prepared for them. Haruhi got in first and Kyoya sat beside her before Tachibana closed the door. They sat in silence as the waited to reach their destination. Haruhi sighed and leaned her head in Kyoya's shoulder, thinking about what happened at school earlier.

Kyoya noticed that Haruhi seemed to be deep in thoughts. He brushed away her bangs and asked, "Something wrong, Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed again, "Nothing. I'm thinking about what happened earlier at school."

"About what Hikaru did to Sakura?"

"Yeah. I can't believe Hikaru did that!"

Kyoya kissed her forehead to calm her down. "Don't think about it. Sakura's fine now. I'm sure Kei's looking after her."

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked confused. Then it hit her, Kyoya wouldn't be the Shadow King for nothing. She's sure that he had a background check on Sakura and knows a thing or two about her.

Kyoya chuckled, "I made a background check on Sakura. Her father died when she was 13 and her brother has a part time job. Sakura and Kei were childhood friends."

"Oh." That's why Kei was furious when he saw Sakura coughing violently and had red spots all over her face. They also seemed to know each other very well. Haruhi then noticed that they were calling each other's first name. She remembered that when she and Sakura were talking, Kei was secretly looking at Sakura.

"Sir, we have arrived." Tachibana announced. He stepped out and opened the door for Kyoya and Haruhi.

Kyoya stepped out first and being a gentleman he is, he helped Haruhi stepped out of the limo and together, they entered the restaurant hand in hand. They entered a private room which Tamaki had reserved; the room was medium-sized enough for ten people to fit in and is soundproof. The foods were already served, there were different foods to chose, arrange according to their taste and had their favorites.

The others were already there; they wear the same except for the color of their ties. Tamaki's tie is white, Hunny's tie is pink, Mori's tie is dark blue, Hikaru wears blue and Kaoru wears orange ties. Hunny was the first to noticed Haruhi and Kyoya's arrival. He jumped out of his seat at ran to the engaged couple.

"Haru-chan! You're so cute!" Hunny exclaimed and hugged Haruhi's waist.

Tamaki and the twins turned their heads and saw Haruhi and Kyoya. Kyoya's arm was protectively around Haruhi's waist. Tamaki blushed at Haruhi's look tonight.

"Tono, you're blushing." The twins commented.

Tamaki shrugged the twins comment and ran to Haruhi with his arms spread. "Haruhi! You're so cute! Daddy missed you so much!" He said and engulfed Haruhi in a bear crashing hug.

"C-can't breathe." Haruhi said but Tamaki seemed not to hear this so she called for Mori's help.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" She cried out and with the blink of an eye, Haruhi was out of Tamaki's arms and back at Kyoya's

Kyoya patted Haruhi's back while she's trying to catch her breath. He glared at Tamaki who immediately went to his corner of woe muttering something about his daughter and mother hates him.

"Aw, mother and daughter hates daddy." The twins teased Tamaki.

Tamaki pointed his finger to the twins, "Shut up you evil twins! Don't say bad things about your mother and sister!"

After teasing/torturing Tamaki, they decided to eat dinner. Most of the time, the twins were either teasing Tamaki or forcing Haruhi to try the dress they made at their mansion and Hunny eating his beloved cake while Mori was looking after his dear cousin and Kyoya was either stopping Tamaki from hugging Haruhi or joined forces with the twins to tease his best friend.

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi left the restaurant earlier than expected because the rain started to pour. Fearing that there might be thunders, Kyoya told Tachibana to drive faster so they can reach the Ootori Mansion before the thunders start. He held Haruhi in his arms, whispering comforting words in her ear. Haruhi's not shaking but you can see the fear in her eyes.

They reached the Ootori Mansion just after the first batch of thunders clapped. Kyoya didn't wait for Tachibana to open the limo door; he opened it by himself and carried Haruhi in bridal style, who froze when the thunders roared. He nearly ran into his room when another batch of thunders clapped. Haruhi hugged Kyoya more and buried her face in his neck while he made his way to his room.

Kyoya placed Haruhi on his bed and put and earphones on either sides of her ears and played Pachelbel's Canon in D. When Haruhi seemed to calm down, Kyoya went to his bathroom and changed into comfortable clothes. He went to Haruhi, who was curled up into a ball and a blanket was covering her.

"Why don't you change into comfortable clothes first?" He suggested and lead Haruhi in the bathroom.

After Haruhi had changed, they went in Kyoya's bed. Kyoya helped Haruhi lie down and put the earphones in her ears. He lay down beside her and placed her head on his chest. Haruhi snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent and mumbled something before finally falling asleep. "Thank you, Kyoya." She said.

Kyoya smiled softly and kissed the top of her hair. It pained him seeing her suffer and can't do anything to ease it. Good thing that Tamaki told him that whenever there is a storm, he should put earphones on Haruhi's ears and play classical music. He looked at Haruhi's peaceful sleeping face before letting himself fall asleep.


End file.
